


Friend A

by LadyofSherrinford



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSherrinford/pseuds/LadyofSherrinford
Summary: “You seem very out of it today Yuuri.” Suddenly Phichit's face lit up and he looked at Yuuri with a mischievous smile. “Could you be in love perhaps?” He teasedYuuri felt his face explode with heat and his cheeks turned a fierce shade of red that made the other boy laugh.“I heard you met Yurio’s cousin the other day, could it be him?”“WHAT? No! Besides….” Yuuri trailed off remembering Viktor like Christophe. He was simply, how did Yurio put it, friend A. “He likes someone else, and there’s no way he’d ever go for me anyway.”





	1. Chapter 1

The light was fading as the sunset casting shadows off the tall city buildings. Yuuri had once been quite scared of the city. Hasetsu his hometown was so much smaller than Detroit. But of course he’d eventually grown used to it and he was also no longer alone as he walked homeward. 

“I don’t see why I've got to walk with you idiots.” 

“No one forced you to Yuri, besides we all live in the same general direction.” Phichit Chulanont, a boy from Thailand, he was Yuuri’s best friend. The first kid he’d met after he moved. He’d been so terrified and anxious but Phichit had shown up and he was everything Yuuri needed. Since then his group of friends had grown.

“Hmph.” The blonde Russian sulked and Yuuri tried not to laugh knowing it would just set the boy off. Yuri the boy who shared his name, at first they had hated each other, or more Yuri had hated Yuuri, but the grumpy teen had slowly grown slightly fond of the ravenette not that he’d say it out loud, but he didn’t scream nearly as much anymore so Yuuri took that as a good sign. 

Christophe had assured the Japanese boy that it would be fine, after all, there was no one who couldn’t love Yuuri, he was adorable. Though Christophe said that about a lot of boys. In fact, he was currently gushing about his latest love and practically skipping. 

“Shut up you Perv.” 

“Ugh. Yurio (“Don’t fucking call me that”) you know nothing of love.” He sighed “We’re in high school the time for love is ripe and it's calling for you.”

“Moron! You’re the worst, the bane of existence.”

“Hmmm.” Chris looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eyes still texting away talking to his latest beau. “I thought that spot was reserved for Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked at Chris slightly betrayed. 

“I guess if you put it that way, I’d have to say it a spot reserved for my cousin.”

“Cousin?” Pichit asked curiously 

“I don’t really want to talk about him, he’s an annoying piece of shit,”

“You should mind your language Yurio.” Christophe was laughing as he said it. He turned his attention to the silent Japanese boy beside them. “What about you Yuuri, do you have a crush on anyone?” 

“Yuuri seemed to contemplate the question and he smiled good-naturedly “There’s no one who’d ever fall in love with me.”Everyone looked at Yuuri and he blushed, thankfully Chris saved him. 

“Ah geez, you’re all so boring, live a little!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri was the last one left in the classroom the next day. He was always the more avid studier and his friends had learned long ago to leave him to it. The door slammed open and Yuuri jumped his pencil lead breaking on the paper and creating a rather ugly mark over his previous notes. 

Yuro had kicked open the door his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. Yuuri had often scolded him about his kicking habit but it did nothing to deter the blonde Russian. He sat down in front of Yuuri turning to face him glaring hotly. “I need your help.” 

“What?” That was certainly something new. 

“Are you free tomorrow?” 

“Ummm… yes….?”

“Good, my stupid cousin has decided to visit, I don’t know why his grandparents are indulging him but whatever.”

“The one you were talking about yesterday… wait from Russia! He just traveled halfway around the world on a whim!?”

“I should have known not to speak of him, what that saying… speak of the devil.” Yuuri glared at the ceiling for a moment. “He got here this morning and he wants me to introduce him to Chris.” He made a disgusted face and Yuuri laughed.

“Chris catches another one.” He laughed 

“Yeah well, I told him I would, but... youshouldcometoo.” There was a slightly pink tinge on Yurio’s cheeks as he rushed the last bit out. 

“Huh? Why would I go?”

“Because it would be stupid if ti was just me him and Chris.”

“So bring Pichit.”

“Why so he can gush over the two morons. No way in hell. Just show up ok.”Yuri was up and out of the room before Yuuri could call him back. His head hit the desk and he sighed loudly. His phone buzzed a second later telling him when and where they were meeting. Great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri was beyond frustrated. He looked at his phone once more and sighed. He was a bit early but wasn’t that normal. And to think he was the one reluctant to come… well perhaps less reluctant than Yurio but still. 

He walked further into the park and he could hear laughter and the sound of a dog barking. He looked around and shrugged going toward the noise. They were playing street hockey. They were all very young except for one, Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to him instantly as he threw his head back and laughed. He had silver hair that was windswept the thin wisps dancing on the breeze. He was the only one not wearing skates but he had no problem keeping up with the children, his movements were graceful as he ran or more like danced around the kids. 

Yuuri didn’t even realize himself moving closer, nor did he notice the large brown poodle bounding toward him until he was tackled. Yuuri gasped but then grinned as the dog just licked his face. He reminded Yuuri of his old Poodle Vicchan. 

“Makkachin down.” A voice commanded and then the handsome teen was in front of him holding out a hand to help him up and smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry about him, he was just excited, I promise he’s really very sweet. Yuuri was entranced by the ice blue eyes that sparkled and he blushed shaking his head slightly flustered. 

“No no, it’s ok.” He let the older boy pull him up and dusted himself off still blushing. 

“Hey you damn jerk, we told you we’d meet you at the gate.” Yuri Plisetsky stomped forward, Chris trailing behind him looking relaxed. 

Yuuri glanced between the two and it hit him like a truck that this was Yurio’s cousin. They didn’t look alike at all and he didn’t seem nearly as bad as the blonde had made him out to be. 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Viktor.” He smiled at Christophe. The green eyed Frenchman was grinning hearts in his eyes as he approached Victor. Yuuri watched them as they seemed to get along almost instantly. It was quite a spectacle. Both incredibly handsome and almost too bright to look at, Yuuri felt almost ashamed of being entranced earlier. 

“And, not that it matters, but this is friend A, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Yuuri and Yuri, kind of confusing.”

“We just call Plitsetsky Yurio.” 

“Don't you dar--”

“Yurio! How cute!” 

“Fuck you!” Yuuri did his best to hold the blonde back as Viktor laughed. 

“Let’s not fight here.” Yuuri tried to calm him, Yuri turned on him “Don’t fall for his charms, he’s the devil.” Yuuri held up his hands in surrender “Besides it’s Chris he’s after remember.”

“Dang I’m going to be late.”

“Hmm?” Chris looked confused. “For what, where are you going?”

“There” Yurio pointed to a building just beyond the small park Yuuri froze as he stared at the familiar white walls. Viktor slung a bag over his shoulder and smiled. 

“I’m a figure skater.” 

All the air in Yuuri’s lungs seems to be sucked out and he stared at Viktor in both awe and horror. 

“Incroyable! Viktor you are full of surprises.”

“Let’s go Yuuri.”

Being addressed snapped Yuuri out of his shock but he took a hesitant step back “I think I’ll pass.” He said looking down at his feet. Viktor walked forward grabbing his hand and getting far too close to his face blue eyes shining “You come too.” He all but demanded Yuuri’s eyes widened and before he knew it he was being pulled along.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on.”

“What time does it start?” Chris asked 

“3:30”

“Eh! It’s 3:20 now!”

“Cutting it kind of close, dumbass.”

“No worries, I’m fourth to perform.”

“That’s not that far,” Yuuri exclaimed looking at Viktor wildly but the teen only smiled widely as he ran. They made it with a minute to spare and his grin grew wider and heart shaped as he exclaimed loudly “See plenty of time!”

Yuri was grumbling to himself as Viktor parted ways with them. 

“You didn’t say anything about skating.”

“You wouldn’t have come if I didn’t” Yurio shrugged and Yuuri had no answer to that. Chris herded them all into the viewing area to find seats. 

How long had it been since Yuuri had felt this familiar chill of an ice rink? He could hardly remember the time, but every memory was marred with sadness and loss and he clenched his fists in his lap. He glanced around nervously his anxiety building up within him at every slight glance, did they recognize him? But there were no whispers and he sighed, no, of course not. Yuuri had changed a lot since back then, he’d put on a fair amount of weight and he was older, taller. 

The first skater slid onto the ice. Yuuri could feel the nerves radiating off the boy and he analyzed every step and every jump. 

The third competitor took to the ice and in a matter of moments had Yuuri cringing. The boy had flopped on his first big jump, Yuuri had seen the hesitation before the jump and it was enough to throw him off balance and after that, it was like he couldn’t regain his confidence. He;d been there before… he couldn’t help but pray that the boy would finish on a strong note at the very least. 

“Viktor’s up next!” Chris leaned forward. 

His routine began and Yuuri was instantly drawn in. His eyes brightened and he let out a small shocked “oh.” he could tell the rest of the Audience was just as transfixed. No one could look away from the Russian. In that moment he completely owned the ice, he lived and breathed his routine and Yuuri had never seen someone skate so beautifully before. 

Everyone was raving over Viktor as they waited patiently for him to change and meet them. Chris was enthralled going on and on about how sexy and brilliant he was while Yuuri was trying to shut him up. 

“Umm excuse me, we’d like you to have these, you were so inspiring, it was amazing.” Yuuri caught site of Viktor before the other two and watched him as he knelt to accept the flowers a heart-shaped smile on his face. 

“Thank you, these are so pretty.” 

An official approached him “Mr. Nikiforov. The results will be posted 30 minutes after the program.”

“Ah ok, I don’t really care about that stuff.” He said waving the man off. Yuuri’s eyes widened. He didn’t care? How could he be so carefree it seemed impossible in Yuuri’s eyes. He envied Viktor in that moment. Yuuri who was always so anxious and scared, whom always worried about what others thought of him or how they viewed him. He shook his head watching as Chris ran to meet Viktor gushing over his performance. Yuuri stared at the couple. Viktor pulled away and stood in front of Yuuri. “Wasn’t I amazing?”

“Oh… umm…”

“What did you think.” 

Yuuri looked anywhere but at Viktor as he thought up a good response that didn’t make him sound so completely in love or stupid. “Not bad---” He finally met victors eyes and stopped noticing for the first time that the man looked nervous; his hand shaking despite his smile. And Yuuri’s heart melted a little bit more. “Well I’ve never seen anyone get flowers after a small skate competition like this one, and you didn’t even know them so it’s not as if they had them ready. So for them seeing you're preform and then rushing to buy flowers for you, it’s a day that will be unforgettable. It was that kind of performance.” Yuuri said at last. Victor’s smile got even bigger and he bounded back over to Chris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dang it! Yuuri couldn’t get Viktor out of his head! Every time he closed his eyes he could see the routine and the graceful way the silver haired teen moved. Over and over, over and over, again and again. He couldn’t help but want to see him.

“YUUUURIII” 

Yuuri jumped startled out of his daydream. Pichit was bounding over and joining him in the empty classroom. Funny. Yuuri couldn’t remember the class ending. 

“You seem very out of it today Yuuri.” Suddenly the Thai’s face lit up and he looked at Yuuri with a mischievous smile. “Could you be in love perhaps?” He teased 

Yuuri felt his face explode with heat and his cheeks turned a fierce shade of red that made the other boy laugh. 

“I heard you met Yurio’s cousin the other day, could it be him?”

“WHAT? No! Besides….” Yuuri trailed off remembering Viktor like Christophe. He was simply, impossoblehow did Yurio put it, friend A. “He likes someone else, and there’s no way he’d ever go for me anyway.”

Pichit sighed and leaned forward. “Isn’t that only natural. The person we love always loves someone else, but I don’t think it's impossible for him to like you. Yurio said he liked Christ based on the pictures on his Instagram, he doesn’t really know Chris, that could all change, besides we all know that french guy is a notorious man-whore," Pichit winked and Yuuri laughed. “Who knows right?” 

“You give good advice.” 

“Haha of course I do, never doubt Pichit.” The Thai teen pulled him close and quickly snapped a selfie. “Ciao!” 

Yuuri was leaving the room when he saw Chris with a boy from Yuuri’s class. They seemed to be arguing until Chris offered to walk him home with a salacious wink and charming smile. The boy all but swooned and they left arm in arm. Yuuri laughed, man whore was right. 

He left the school on his own and headed homeward. He was looking at his feet when he heard the familiar bark and his head shot up. There was Makkachin and holding onto his leash was Viktor. Yuuri blinked a few times in shock at running into the guy he both wanted to avoid and yet longed to be around just once more. The Russian was addicting. 

Viktor waved brightly “Friend A, Yuuri!” 

“What are you doing here?” It was out before he could stop it and Viktor laughed awkwardly.

“Ah, I’m waiting for Chris! I thought I’d walk home with him or something.” 

Yuuri remembered Chris with the other boy and felt a shot of pity toward Viktor. “Ummm… he… uh… he already left… I mean I don’t think he knew you were waiting or I’m sure he’d be here.” 

“Hmm” Viktor pouted slightly but then brightened up again and turned to Yuuri pointing at him the light of the sunset illuminating his hair and surrounding him in a heavenly glow. “I hereby appoint you as his substitute.” 

“….” Yuuri stared and Viktor tilted his head and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

“VKUSNO!” Viktor yelled out loudly not really caring that they were in the middle of a cafe. He continued to stuff his face and Yuuri watched in bemusement still unsure about how they’d gotten to this point. 

First an extra and now a substitute. And he was just letting Viktor pull him along. Yuuri was sad to say he was turning out to be pretty weak willed when it came to the handsome Russian. 

“You seem to really enjoy eating.” Yuuri tried making conversation. 

Viktor set his bowl down and reached over to poke Yuuri’s cheek “I’m not the only one little piggy.” Yuuri was slightly taken aback but Viktor simply chuckled before continuing to shove his face. 

“You are pretty normal.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Yuuri didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud and waved his hands frantically “No! Uh, I didn’t… I mean to say after seeing you skate…” He blushed trailing off. 

“Ah, but you're a skater too aren’t you?” 

Yuuri nearly spit out his tea choking on the warm liquid.”What.. How?” 

“Katsuki Yuuri, You’ve been winning skating competitions since you were 6 years old. Your step sequence is flawless.” Viktor recited.

“Did you google me?”

“Of course not, you're well known in the skating world. You’re a prodigy of sorts.” Yuuri wanted to laugh, oh if only Viktor knew. The Russian stood up quickly and grabbed Yuuri’s cup of tea setting it down before pulling the boy to his feet and dragging him out of the cafe after throwing some bills on the table. “Let’s go skating next.” 

“What! Viktor no.”

“It’ll be fun, we can skate together!”

Yuuri dug his heels into the ground and ripped his arm out of Viktor’s grip “NO! I said stop!” Viktor stared at him in shock looking more than a little put out by Yuuri’s anger. The Asian boy’s whole body was shaking as he looked at the ground. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“Why did you stop skating?”

“I just can’t anymore.I’ve tried but when I get close to the ice I… panic. I can't function the way I used to.” Viktor’s eyes widened and Yuuri looked away. “It's stupid, I know, but I can’t control it. The more I try to will the nerves away, the more I try to feel the ice… I just feel like I’m... drowning.” Yuuri sighed “It doesn’t affect my normal life, but I can’t skate anymore, that’s just how it is.” he waited for Viktor to laugh but instead when he looked at the older teen he was surprised to see… “Are you crying.”

“I’m angry!” Viktor glared “You can’t skate! How can that be, find a way! Skate of your hands if you can’t skate on your feet! (“That makes no sense! Yuuri sputtered) Or better yet, skate blindfolded. Whether you're sad, or a mess, or you’ve hit rock bottom, you have to keep skating. That’s how people like us survive!” Viktor’s eyes were sparkling as he spoke and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile though it wasn’t happy. 

There was something about Viktor, he loved food, and he loved skating, and he loved life, Yuuri guessed that’s why he shined so brilliantly. He probably saw the world alight with colors… but for Yuuri, it was all monochrome. 

“Maybe that’s what works for you.” He reasoned. 

Viktor ran a hand through his hair looking up at the sky. “Well I’ve decided then.” he looked back at Yuuri “You’re going to be my partner for the pair skating competition.”

“WHAT!”  
“Yep. I’ve already signed myself up for it, but I was looking for a partner, it has to be you.”

“We’re you listening to me at all! I can’t skate!”

“My minds made up, now just accept it like a good little piggy.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~

“YURIO!” Yuuri banged on the blonds door until the little Russian opened it looking irritated.

“What the hell is with all the noise?”

“You're cousin is insane!”

“Ugh! What the heck do you think I’ve been saying this whole damn time.” Yuuri grumbled, “Now go away.” Yuri moved to shut the door But Yuuri had grabbed ahold of Yurio by the shoulders and was shaking him. 

“You don’t get it, he’s signed me up to be his pair skate, partner!”

“What?”

“Yuuurrriiioooo help me! Stop him.”

“If I knew how to do that then he’d be way less annoying, unfortunately once he get’s something in his head he’s not going to let it go. Good luck.” Yuri spartan kicked the pudgy boy out of his apartment and slammed the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~

Yuuri was running from the silver-haired Russian for the third consecutive day. Viktor had taken to somewhat stalking Yuuri always there begging him to skate with him while Yuuri continued to yell ‘no’ at him.

Unfortunately, Viktor didn’t seem to know what the word no meant, and he seemed to find the morning chases fun if his laughter and full blown heart shaped smiles were anything to go by. 

And then as if that wasn’t enough Viktor had also wormed his way into the hearts of all his school teachers and had gotten them to play Stammi Vicino on repeat all through lunch. He left the choreography on every binder or notebook that Yuuri owned and the Asian teen was sure Phichit had helped him with that. 

Everywhere he turned there was something else another piece of the routine. 

Even Yurio the boy who Yuuri was sure would help him considering his hate for Viktor seemed to be getting enjoyment out of his suffering. Anytime Yuuri would ask the angry blonde would shrug and say, “I’m glad he’s bothering you, as long as I don’t have to deal with the dumbass.”


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the roof burst open and Yuuri looked around for who it could be this late in the day. He was studying as always his bento box balanced on his knees and a book in one hand. He looked up and his fingers lost grip and the book hit the ground with a solid thump. “What are you doing here!? Hasn’t the competition started!” 

Viktor hurried over looking ready to pounce on Yuuri. He pulled him up “What do you think you're doing! Hiding up here, I've been looking everywhere for you. Hurry let’s go.”

“I’ve told you I’m not going to skate with you!”

“What’s that?” 

“People train for months before a competition like that. There’s no way I could do it! Even if we weren't right now I couldn’t give a worthy performance. I can’t… skate.” 

“So what.” Yuuri looked up. “It’s not that you can’t skate, you just won’t. I can’t skate. You're just using that as an excuse and running away.” Yuuri felt himself shake his eyes watered as tears began to form and he looked anywhere but at Viktor who seemed to be able to see into his very soul. 

“I…” Yuuri faltered, what did he say to that. It wasn’t true of course he wasn’t running away “I…” Was he? He’d been denying it so long. A tear fell hitting the pavement of the room and leaving behind a barely noticeable wet dot. “I’m scared.” He said finally. He’d tried again and again to skate after that last horrible performance but it had always ended the same with Yuuri panicking, having to be led off the ice like an invalid. And maybe, maybe he’d been a just a little bit ok with that. If he couldn’t skate, well then, he couldn’t fail. He remembered crying, wanting someone to help him, but all he could hear were their criticisms. The laughing mocking jeers of his competitors and the disappointment. He had been alone, he’d always be alone...

“But you have me.” Viktor’s words were spoken so brightly that Yuuri was jolted out of his nightmare. Viktor’s smile was as bright as the sun “I know that you have panic attacks, I know that you haven’t skated in a few year, I know everything.” Viktor kneeled down in front of Yuuri one hand placed over Yuuri’s and the other under his chin tilting the teens head up to look at him their noses nearly close enough to touch. “But I want you.” His voice was so sure. “You’re right, we may not be able to turn in a performance that we can live with, but we’re going to skate. So long as we have a chance to skate and an audience to watch. I’m going to skate with everything I have, so that the people who’ve seen me, will never forget me. So that I can live in their hearts forever.” Viktor stepped back but Yuuri didn’t budge frozen in place by the pure shock of Viktor's words. The Russian bowed his head “Please, please skate with me Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Alright.” It wasn’t hard to agree, it was too easy to let the words fall from his lips if it meant Viktor would smile again. Yuuri stood up “ I can’t promise anything.” 

Viktor looked ready to burst with pure happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurio was waiting for them at the entrance tapping his foot, it looked like a blood vessel might pop from how hard he was glaring at them. Viktor just smiled. “Success!” He yelled presenting Yuuri to Yurio. 

“Dumbass! What do you think you're going to do, you haven’t even rehearsed together!”

“No worries! We’ll figure it out because we rule!” 

Yuuri pulled Viktor away before Yurio could kill his cousin. “I don't even have an outfit to wear.” He voiced suddenly. 

“That’s alright!” Victor smiled “I’ve got one for you.” 

“Will it fit me?” Yuuri turned red thinking of his own abysmal body weight.

“Haven’t you noticed?”

“Huh?”

“There’s always a method to my madness (A disbelieving scoff from Yurio.) You’ve been running all week to and from school and around Detroit. You may not be at perfect weight yet, but you’ve slimmed down considerably!” Yuuri looked down at himself. True his clothes were a bit baggier than usual… had he really not noticed. “Come on Yuri time to go!”

True to his words Yuuri did fit into the outfit that Viktor had provided though perhaps it was a bit snug. The Russian looked like a prince straight from a fairytale but Yuuri didn’t have time to appreciate the view as he hurriedly tried to memorize the choreography. His anxiety was hitting him hard. 

“Don’t I look dashing Yuuri?” Viktor crowed Yuuri didn’t lift his head to busy concentrating. The silver haired teen continued to pose until he noticed Yuuri’s lack of reaction and frowned. 

How could he possibly go on the ice without even a single day of training? No rehearsal, not to mention he hadn’t skated for years. What if he flubbed up…. What if he got out onto the ice and was unable to move a muscle! Sweat poured down his brow and his vision was starting to lose focus. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s collar and smashed their heads together. Yuuri gasped hand flying to his head in pain as he yowled. Viktor too clutched his head but he was smiling despite the red spot in the middle of his forehead “So, did that calm you down?”

“What’s the big idea all of a sudden---” His mouth stopped moving mid-word anger vanishing as Viktor leaned over him his soft fringe brushing against Yuuri’s face. “Look at me,” Viktor commanded him as if Yuuri could look away so captivated by those ice blue eyes as he was. “Look up and look only at me. I know you can do this.” Yuuri could feel the other boy's breath ghosting over his lips and cheeks, he could see every did and service of those soft lips as Viktor spoke to him, see every highlight in his eyes. “You’ve listened to the song every day at lunch. I put the routine on every surface I could get my hands onto. I played in repeat for you again and again. “I know you and I can do it. Let’s go out there and shame ourselves like crazy. Together.” 

 

“Number 14 Viktor Nikiforov, you’re up next.” The voice snapped the two teens out of their reverie and Viktor took a step back. He looked at Yuuri and Yuuri nodded back trying to seem braver than he was. 

“Alright! Let’s do this.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him toward the ice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~


End file.
